Hurt
by KALI ROZON
Summary: Tommy has been gone for close to two months. Jude is hurt, but doesn't show it. When something bad happens to her, what will happen? It's better then it sounds! Just read please!
1. Prolouge

Okay this my first story! Oh just so you know, for this story - When Jude skipped her release party she did go to Barrie but she didn't get drunk so the pictures weren't taken. All right. 

Oh yea, I don't own Instant Star. I do own Tim Rozon though, so back off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

43 days.

43 days since I last saw Tommy.

43 days since the last time I was actually happy.

The first couple days were the hardest. Darius knew I was upset, so he gave me a two-week break to "get my act together". If he knew that "getting my act together" meant sitting in my room, crying my eyes out and eating Canada's entire supply of Ben & Jerry's, I don't think he'd be too happy.

After the two-week break and around 1000 calls made to Tommy, I realized he didn't care. He didn't care how I was, he didn't care how bad I felt, he didn't care that my music was suffering because of him, he didn't bother to answer and of my calls, he didn't care! My realization inspired me and I began to start writing songs non-stop, which Darius and Liam were very pleased about.

I think everyone thought I had moved on and was happy, because I would go into the studio everyday - with a smile on my face, talk to everyone, laugh and write some songs. I have to admit, I was a pretty good actress. I think I see an Oscar in my future. The truth was there was no way I would ever be truly happy, unless Tommy came back.

Actually two people knew I wasn't happy. Sadie and Kwest. They had started dating, and sometimes I would walk in on them talking about how they were concerned about me, but they never acted on it since I was at working and seemed okay.

I also realized in these 43 days is that Kwest is the worlds worst liar. I would ask him if he knew anything about Tommy, and he would start to mumble. It was kind of funny, one time I walked in on him talking to Tommy, and he just slammed his phone shut and started looking around the room and then he said "Uhm, someone was trying to sell me a mattress", like I said he sucked at lying.

Not much else has happened since Tommy left - Patsy & Jamie are still dating, Mom and Don the Deucebag Divorce Lawyer (as Sadie and I now call him) are still in Europe, I helped Dad completely pay off the house so now we don't have to worry about selling it, he works a lot, and his free time is spent with Yvette (who is surprisingly nice).

43 days and counting without Tommy and I'm going to try to move on, but like that's going to happen!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So was it good/bad? Please review and let me know! I like constructive criticism. Oh and the actual first part should be out tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my goodness! 4 reviews? That's so awesome! I was expecting like one. Thank you so much for the reviews! Anywho on with the story. 

Oh yea - I don't own Instant Star.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jude!" I heard someone speak as they shook me.

"Huh" I shot my head up and looked around confused to find Kwest standing next to me laughing.

"You fell asleep, I was trying to help you finish your song, and you fell asleep on my soundboard! Am I really that boring?" Kwest said smiling.

"No, it's just this song is draining a lot out of me and I'm just really tired. Do you want to talk about your ideas?" I asked.

This song. It has been on my nerves for the past couple days. I have the beginning and chorus all done, but I couldn't find a way to end it. The song was about moving on, from Tommy of course. I kind of felt bad for Kwest because no matter how many ideas he gave me, he wasn't going to be able to help. I needed closure, which I wasn't going to get without Tommy.

"Actually Jude, I gotta get going. I have some plans." Kwest said.

"A hot date with Sexy Sadie perhaps?" I said with a smile.

"Yea, maybe." He said blushing.

"Aww, how cute! You're blushing!" I teased.

"Am not!" He retaliated.

"Are too! Now go, you don't want to be late. Sadie hates people being late." I said.

"Yea, I know. I learned that the hard way. We can work on the song tomorrow all right." He said.

"I'm going to try and finish it here tonight, drink a ton of coffee and pull an allnighter if needed." I said yawning. Yea, I definitely needed to go make myself some coffee.

"Ok, peace." He said walking out.

"Have fun!" I winked at him, "But not too much!"

Once Kwest left, I was really all alone in the studio. It was only 8:00 PM, but it was a Friday and Darius must have been on something because he sent everyone home early. I had heard from Speed that he had started taking yoga to "recharge and relax his spirit" and I guess it was working because he was happy a lot.

I walked into hospitality and plugged in the coffee maker, and made my caffeine fix for the night. I poured it into a mug and walked back into the lobby where I plopped down on the couch with my guitar and notebook ready to finish my song.

Two Hours Later...

Two hours. Five cups of coffee. A million scratched out words on the sheet of paper.

And I still had no ending for my song. God, I hate songwriters block. It sucks. I needed to see Tommy, or just hear is voice.

"That's it!" I said out loud.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket. Just hearing Tommy's voice on his voice mail would inspire me. I dialed his number, but I blocked mine so when he saw his missed calls list he wouldn't think I was still upset over him (I haven't called him in a week). It's not like he even cares if I call, he doesn't answer anyway.

It usually takes about 6 rings for it to go to his voice mail box. So when on the 4th ring when I heard the phone picked up I almost had a heart attack.

"Hello?" A very sleepy sounding Little Tommy Q said.

_Oh my god_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know, it was kind of boring. The next chapter is where the story really starts and something really bad happens to Jude. So watch out for it! It should be out tomorrow! Also review please, let me know how this was.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! Thank you all so much for you reviews. They are all so nice! On with the story! 

I don't own Instant Star, even though I wish I did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" A very sleepy sounding Little Tommy Q said.

_Oh my god_.

You have got to be kidding me! The guy doesn't answer when I call, ignores my messages and yet here he is answering the phone at 10:00 PM from a blocked number! He cares more about a stranger then me! Great.

I slammed my phone shut and threw it on the table. I couldn't talk to him, I would be taking a huge step backwards. That phone call didn't help me finish my song but it did give me some new ideas for a new one. I started scribbling stuff down on a new sheet of paper, I kept writing until I heard a knock. I looked around searching from where the sound was coming from and then I saw a guy on the outside of the glass doors of G - Major.

"What is someone doing here this late?" I spoke out loud as I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked politely.

"I'm kind of lost, and I saw a car in the parking lot so I figured someone could help give me directions. Could you maybe help me?" The guy asked.

He was good looking. He looked about thirty years old, he was tall with dark hair and he had the greenest eyes I have ever seen.

"Uh yea sure, come in and tell me where you are going and hopefully I can help." I said smiling.

I walked into hospitality to get the guy some coffee, he looked tired. He followed me him and I could feel his eyes staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable, he wasn't saying anything so I decided to break the silence.

"So where do you need to go?" I asked.

"Oh yea, I need to go to" He stopped and looked at me, "Oh my god, you are Jude Harrison!"

"Yea, that's me." I said. I didn't like when people recognized me, it was weird.

"Well, I'm a big fan of your work." He said smirking.

'And an even bigger fan of your body." He said winking and walking closer towards me.

"Excuse me?" I asked disgusted.

"You heard me." He said pushing himself against my body.

"Okay listen, I think you should leave before I call the police sicko." I yelled and pushed him off me.

"I don't think so." He said.

He then grabbed my arms and shoved me against the door. I fell on the floor in pain and he got on top of me and started to take off my clothes, I punched him in the face and he grabbed my face in his hands and squished it. This guy was strong I couldn't get him off me. When he was finished taking off my clothes he started to unzip his jeans and I started to freak out I started kicked and screaming, so he took the coffee pot and slammed it against my head, I felt the blood start pouring out of my head and then everything went dark.

I woke up and looked around, I saw the guy putting his pants back on. He saw me awake and he smirked.

"Nice of you to wake up. You missed our show." He laughed.

I looked at myself, I was in my bra and that's it. There was blood all in my hair and on my face and legs. I felt so gross and started crying. He walked over to me bent down and whispered in my ear "You tell anyone about this - you're dead." He then kicked me in the stomach and banged my head on the door and the darkness came back again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter might have been not been writen too well, I didn't know exactly how to write it. Oh and after this the chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the next part! 

I don't own Instant Star!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Narrators POV - Outside of G-Major**

Two cars pulled into the parking lot of G-Major. The people in the cars scattered out and walked into G - Major.

"You know, I should be concerned that you two are arriving in the same car, is there something going on here?" Darius said pointing between Kwest and Sadie.

"Well, yes, we are dating. You didn't know that?" Sadie asked worried.

"Haha, no I did. I was just messing with you, but keep your private lives private. If you two have problems keep them to yourselves!" Darius said with a weird laugh.

"Okay then." Sadie said walking in to G-Major with Kwest at her side and Darius and Liam behind them.

"Where is Jude?" Darius yelled as he walked inside.

"Relax D, she was working on a song all night probably crashed here." Kwest said.

"Yes, Darius relax, have you been taking those yoga classes I suggested." Liam asked.

Sadie looked at Kwest and they both shared a smile that looked like they were going to crack up, Darius in a yoga outfit bending and stretching everywhere was a hilarious and disturbing picture.

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Sadie said wanting to get out of their so she could go crack up.

Sadie walked into hospitality with a smile on her face, but her smiled faded when she saw her younger sister laying on the floor covered in blood and bruises.

"Oh my god! Jude wake up, come on wake up!" Sadie cried as she bent down and shook Jude, then she saw how bad she was hurt. She had a giant bruise on her neck from someone choking her, her arms had bruises on them, her face had a fat lip and a giant bruise on her face and there was blood in her hair and she could feel deep cuts on her head. Then she saw that Jude was only in her bra and realized what had happened.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Sadie screamed.

Kwest rushed in and saw the mess, he took out his cell phone and called an ambulance, hoping that Jude would be okay.

**Hospital - Six Hours Later**

Sadie and Kwest were sitting in the waiting room. Six hours. They had been sitting there for six hours and they heard anything about Jude's condition.

"What if Jude isn't all right?" Sadie asked beginning to cry.

"Shh, don't say that. She is going to be fine, she's a strong girl." Kwest said, hoping that it would comfort Sadie and that it was true. Him, Sadie and Jude had become best friends, she was like his little sister.

Darius walked in looking exhausted.

"What's up D?" Kwest sighed.

"I had to release a statement to the press, it's going to be on the five o clock news." Darius said.

Kwest looked down at his watch it read 4:58 PM, he sighed. He needed to call Tommy before he saw it on the news.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you guys want anything?" Kwest asked.

"Yea, I think we both could use some." Sadie said as Darius said down next to her and looked like he was going to pass out.

Kwest walked out of the waiting room and started walking towards the cafeteria, on his way he passed by a patients room who was watching the news.

"Breaking entertainment news, first Instant Star winner and double platinum artist Jude Harrison was found attacked and raped inside G-Major this morning. She was checked in the hospital in critical condition, and her condition as of now is unknown. There are currently no suspects in her attack, but if you know anything please alert the police. Our hopes and prayers are with Miss Harrison and her family tonight."

Kwest sighed as the newscaster finished speaking, he looked down at his phone and realized it would be ringing any minute.

Ring Ring Ring.

"That was quick." He muttered, and then he answered his phone to hear a very concerned and angry Tom Quincy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it was boring! The next one won't be - I promise, and it will be really long. It should be out sometime tommorow! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Keep reviewing! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's the longest one yet! 

I don't own Instant Star, but I do own Tim Rozon )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Tommy's POV_**

"So when are you going to be able to leave?" I asked my 20 year old sister Christina.

"They want to give me an other round of radiation just to be safe and then run some tests. So it's probably just going to be an other two weeks." She gleamed happily.

Just two weeks? An other fourteen days away from Jude? I don't know if I can take it. I miss her so much, she is probably so pissed off at me. It's not like I can blame her, I left her with no explanation and I haven't answered any of her calls. I couldn't talk to her, seeing her grab on to my car like that as I sped off just broke my heart and there was no way I could have explained everything to her over the phone.

"You know you can take Izzie to Toronto anytime you'd like. I know you miss Jude, I'm not stupid. You talk about that girl all the time." Christina smiled at me.

Christina had told me at least twenty times that I could take her daughter to Toronto for a while just so I could see Jude. I couldn't do that though, back when she was telling me I could go she had leukemia and if she had died when we were away I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for not letting Izzie say good-bye to her mom, but now that she was pretty much all better, a little trip to Toronto didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Now turn on the TV, I want to watch the news!" Christina whined.

I laughed, Christina loved the news. I personally couldn't stand it, it was always so depressing but Christina always watched it even when we were kids she liked knowing what was going on.

I turned on the TV and started to watch the news with my sister, I wasn't really paying attention while the people were introducing themselves but then the first story caught my attention.

**"Breaking entertainment news, first Instant Star winner and double platinum artist Jude Harrison was found attacked and raped inside G-Major this morning. She was checked in the hospital in critical condition, and her condition as of now is unknown. There are currently no suspects in her attack, but if you know anything please alert the police. Our hopes and prayers are with Miss Harrison and her family tonight."**

When the newscaster stopped talking my sister turned to me with a look of concern.

"Well, I guess you are going to Toronto." She said.

I was so mad. How could no one have called me! I got out my phone and dialed in Kwest's phone number angrily.

****

**_Hospital - Narrators POV_**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED KWEST? IS SHE ALL RIGHT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? I'M GOING TO KILL THE MOTHER FU" Kwest could hear Tommy's voice screaming through the phone.

Kwest cut him off before he could continue "T, I'm sorry you had to find out by the news. You hardly ever answer your phone for me, and no one else knows where to reach you!"

"How is she?" Tommy asked sounding if he was going to cry.

"I don't know, she was really beat up badly when Sadie found her the morning. She's been at the hospital for 6 hours and the doctors haven't told us anything except that she had a blood clot in her brain that they were going to operate on it, so we don't know how she is." Kwest explained.

"She is going to be okay, she has to be okay. She needs to know why I left!" Tommy said.

"This isn't about you Tommy! Jude could be dying right now, and all you care about is making sure she knows why you left! If I were you I'd get my ass on the next plane to Toronto." Kwest yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing man? I have to go pick up Izzie and then we will be there." Tommy said.

"I wasn't serious, do you know that Sadie will actually murder you, and if Jude wakes up she will murder you, bring you back to life and then murder you again." Kwest joked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I don't care, I need to see her. I need to go, see you in a few hours." Tommy said and then hung up the phone.

Sadie is going to kill me. Kwest thought as he walked back into the waiting room.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Sadie asked grabbing a coffee from Kwest's arms and taking a sip.

"I got a phone call." Kwest said.

"From who?" Sadie asked.

"Um, just someone." Kwest mumbled.

Sadie knew who had called, "You've got to be kidding me! The jerk doesn't call in months, and know he thinks he can just call and everything will be okay!" She shrieked.

"Shhh" an old woman who was also in the waiting room said.

"Can it lady." Sadie snapped at her.

"Oh yea and he is coming here." Kwest said quickly.

"WHAT!" Sadie yelled even louder then before.

"Could you keep it down? Some people are trying to rest in here." The old woman said rudely.

"This is the waiting room! You don't rest, you wait. If you want to rest go to a nursing home where you belong!" Sadie yelled.

Sadie was pissed and she was taking it out on an innocent old woman.

"Listen missy, you don't talk to me like that!" The old woman snapped at Sadie and then hit her with her knitting.

Before Sadie could retaliate a woman walked in the room.

"Sadie Harrison?" The woman spoke looking around the room.

"Yes, that's me." Sadie said forgetting about the old lady and running over to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Burke - Jude's doctor." The woman said putting out her hand for Sadie to shake.

"How is she?" Sadie asked while shaking Dr. Burke's hand.

"Well, we did surgery on her brain and fixed the blood clot which was caused by the attacker hitting her on the head, she has a few broken ribs, bruises, cuts but other then that she is awake and doing well." The doctor explained.

"So we can go see her now?" Kwest asked.

"The police were asking her questions before I came her, but they should be finished. So yes sure she needs to be around friends and family now." Dr. Burke said, "Oh and it is very common for rape victims not to talk to anyone afterwards, so don't be upset if she doesn't come out and talk to you right away, it's going to take some time. Now follow me, I'll take you to her room."

Dr. Burke walked out followed by Sadie and Kwest. They walked down a couple hallways until the doctor finally stopped.

"This is her room, you can go in now." Dr. Burke said and then left.

Sadie and Kwest walked to the door and looked in before they saw Jude, she was just sitting on the bed with a blank expression on her face shaking. She was covered in bruises and her head was bandaged up.

"Sadie, I think you should go in by yourself." Kwest said.

"Why?" Sadie asked.

"You are her sister, I think you two should have some alone time before all these people start coming in and visiting her. I'm going to go tell Darius she's okay, all right?" Kwest said.

"Okay." Sadie said opening the door, "Should I tell her Tommy is coming."

"No, she doesn't need to deal with that right now." Kwest said.

Sadie nodded her head and walked into Jude's room. Sadie walked over to Jude and gave her the biggest hug she could give without hurting her. Jude started hysterically crying.

"Jude it's going to be okay." Sadie said not letting her baby sister go.

They sat like that for two hours, before the nurses came in to feed Jude and Sadie had to leave the room.

She walked out to see Kwest sitting on the floor looking exhausted.

"Why didn't you come in?" Sadie asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt, and besides I was busy calling everyone - Jamie, Patsy, Spiederman, your Dad, Liam and Tom" Kwest said.

"Is Tom really coming?" Sadie whined rather loudly.

"Yea." A voice said.

Sadie and Kwest looked down the hallway to see Tommy walking towards them with a little girl attached to his hand.

"How is she?" Tommy asked once he reached them.

"How the hell do you think she is?" Sadie spat at him.

Tommy looked at Sadie with a hurt look in his eye, Sadie could tell he really cared about Jude and she felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry, she is fine. She hasn't said a word, but all her injuries are fixed." Sadie said to him.

Tommy sighed and let go of Izzie's hand and walked over to the door and looked in at Jude, she was sitting on the bed poking around the food on her plate. She looked so empty and lost. He had to go talk to her.

"Do you think it's all right if I go in there?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Kwest chimed in.

"Go in Tom, she'll talk to you, well not talk, she'll yell at you but at least it's something." Sadie said.

Tommy nodded and walked in but before he did he walked over to Izzie.

"Izzie, you need to stay out here with Kwest and Sadie okay? They will watch you." Tommy explained to his young niece.

"Okie dokie Uncle Tommy." She said with a smile and sat down and started to talking to Sadie about something.

"Good luck man." Kwest said.

Tommy walked over to the door and opened it.

**_Jude's POV_**

I was pushing around the food on my plate. I didn't feel like eating, I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like doing anything! I was all alone in the room which caused me to start to shake, was I going to be raped again? I can't be in here all by myself, just as I was thinking that someone opened the door. I looked at the person who walked in and anger arouse in me.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled and threw my plate at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: How was it? Review please! You reviews are all so nice, thank you all so much for them! I'm going on vacation on Friday and then I come back next Saturday, so I am hoping to have two chapters out before I leave.


	6. Authors Note!

OMG! I'm so sorry, I haven't posted in forever. School and work have been insane, so I haven't really had time to write! I hope ya'll haven't lost interest. I have school and work under control right now so I will deffintley have a new chapter up within the next couple days, and I will start updating normally again! I'm also working on a new story, so stayed tuned! Once again, I'm really sorry!

Love you all!

3 Kali


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! A new chapter. It's kinda short, well very short. Sorry! I didn't really know what to write. Hopefully there will be a new chapter by either tommorow or Monday. It will be better then this one, I promise! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's painfully short and kind of boring.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess I deserved that." Tommy said as he walked over to me scrapping the meatloaf mess out of his hair.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

His eyes were scanning my body, looking me up and down. What the hell was he doing, was he going to hurt me?

"Girl," He said with hurt in his voice and he gently touched me face where a bruise lay. I flinched. "I am so sorry."

"You better be fucking sorry, you left me for two months!" I yelled.

"I had to Jude, and besides I wasn't talking about that! I'm sorry that this happened to you." He responded.

"Don't be sorry, it's my own fault." I whispered.

"What? Don't you dare blame yourself for this." Tommy said.

"Whatever." I mumbled beginning to cry.

I stopped myself from crying. I can't cry. There is no reason to cry. I am fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, I'M FINE!

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Jude. I had to leave though, I promise I will explain everything to you later." Tommy said.

"No explain it to me now!" I whined like a five-year-old.

"I can't!" Tommy yelled.

"Why?" I tried to yell back, but it came out like a squeak.

"I can't concentrate with you looking like this, in a hospital, all bruised up, so lost, so hurt." Tommy screamed.

"I'm fine! Just leave. I'm tired, just go!" I yelled back.

"Fine, I'll leave. I'll be back though, and Jude it's okay to cry. Just cry, please." He said as he shut the door behind him and left.

_Just cry, please_. What the hell does that mean? I can't cry. It won't make me feel better; I'm not some little lost little girl. Tom Quincy doesn't know me, no one does anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Review please! I love reading those.


	8. Note, I'm SO Sorry!

MY READERS I AM SO SORRY!

My friend was attempting to teach my how to skateboard, and as I attempted to ride it I fell off and broke my wrist. That was a couple weeks ago, and I really couldn't type because the cast was really odd, I don't know why they couldn't give me a normal cast. Anyways, the cast is off - so there should be a new chapter sometime next week!

Once again, I am so so sorry. I hope you all will still read!

Much love,

Kali Rozon

PS: INSTANT STAR STARTS IN FEBURARY!! I'm so excited for that, and Janurary for DEGRASSI - Who is going to die?!


End file.
